marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Vol 4 19
| StoryTitle1 = Avengers Assemble! | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = Daniel Acuña | Inker1_1 = Daniel Acuña | Colourist1_1 = Daniel Acuña | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Villains: * Madripoor arms dealer robot * ** Agent Nathan Embry ** Other Characters: * * * * ; * * * Agent Ethan Carso Locations: * ** * Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Norman Osborn and H.A.M.M.E.R. return! Witness the new Avengers line-up in action!(end synopsis): The story begins with Quake interrogating John Walker (U.S.Agent about a breakout at his prison. He begins by asking her who she is. She says she's Daisy Johnson. He asks her if she knows who he is, and she says she does. She then names every codename he's used and says the country owes him a great debt. Then she asks him questions, and he says his tea was spiked, and that the security cameras were pulled offline. He then says that he was "tasked with Osborn sympathizers" since they walked out on the Avengers' watch. In the back, Hawkeye and Spider-Woman were talking. Spider-Woman asks who she is, and Hawkeye says Daisy Johnson. She then is surprised upon hearing that Daisy is a Level 10 S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Hawkeye then flirts with her by saying, "You're a 10 to me." Meanwhile, television reports are buzzing with reports about the Avengers and their membership changes. Inside Avengers Mansion, Tony Stark and Captain America are talking. Iron Man says that he called the media because "the world needs something to focus on." Captain America asks what they need, and Tony says, "We need some old friends." Meanwhile, we see Black Panther fighting a robot in Hell's Kitchen and Captain America defeats the robot. The two talk about T'Challa and Captain America says he wants him back in the Avengers. T'Challa says he can't because "I'm just not there right now." He says they don't need a friendly face, they need firepower. When Captain America says it's not easy to find, T'Challa says, "You need my wife." Later, we see Storm land on Avengers Lawn, and Cap invites her into the Avengers. Iron Man then says he has someone he might want to see. Then he welcomes the rebuilt Vision to the Avengers. He then says he wants to rejoin the Avengers, but stops when he sees the Red Hulk. Spider-Woman and Luke Cage (Earth-616) see Captain America talking to Quake. They are talking about the 14 missing agents. They were all H.A.M.M.E.R. agents, meaning H.A.M.M.E.R. is still around. The team is getting ready to meet the press. Captain America adds Quake to the team at the last minute, and they step out. Then the final line-up is revealed: Captain America, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Protector, Quake, Red Hulk, Spider-Woman, Storm, and the Vision. The media goes wild. Suddenly, Norman Osborn steps out of the crowd. He introduces himself, saying he was ousted as head of the Avengers and held in prison without trial. "I'm here to rectify that situation!" | Notes = | Trivia = Takes place after Avenging Spider-Man #5 | Recommended = | Links = }}